


Meet the Batbrothers

by Idontcare1835



Series: Meet the Batbrothers [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Meet Willow Fern, she is a 14-year-old girl who watches her parents die, what happens when she gets adopted by Gotham's very own; Bruce Wayne.
Series: Meet the Batbrothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827151
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, 

The therapist recommended this to me, he told me that writing down my feelings will help, or something like that. I wasn't actually listening. So here I am writing in this stupid diary. I don't really know why, maybe to prove that I'm not crazy. 

Anyway my name is Willow Fern, I am 14 years old, I used to go to River Valley High before the accident. Well it wasn't exactly an accident, they wanted it to happen, but everyone else is treating it like an accident. Like it's one big mistake, like someone didn't purposely put a bullet throw their heads. Their all treating me like I'm some fragile object, it's annoying to say the least. The therapist keeps wanting me to tell him what happened that night, and then when I never answered, he told me to write in this. I haven't spoken since that night, though he says it will be good for me. He doesn't think I remember anything, but I do.

I can remember kneeling, I guess. The bang of the gun, four times over, the thud of their bodies slamming into the ground. But overall I can really only remember the overwhelming sense of fear. 

And on that depressing note, I guess I'll leave it here. I gotta go to therapy lessons anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

They say that their coming for me, that the same people who killed my family, are coming back to finish what they started. The police say that I'm not safe here, they say for my protection, their taking me to america. I don't want to leave Australian though. I still think it's a tad bit extreme though, but the police are terrified of this person. I'm leaving tomorrow. Nobody can know, I can't even say goodbye to my friends. They say I'm going to a city called Gotham, I'm kinda excited, not that I would tell anyone. After all Gotham has the batfamily!! Well, that's all, nothing much has changed besides that. I still haven't spoke or smiled. I still keep to myself and my therapist is still insisting that I write in this book.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary, 

This is my first night at my new home. The police made me dye my brown hair red and put contacts over my eyes to change their color from blue to a rare light purple color. But they haven't bothered to change my name, maybe that's their plan, I don't know. Anyway, the plane ride was good, I guess, though it was my first time ever riding a plane. I'm writing this now because there is literally nothing to do, the only TV and computer here are downstairs and I can't go down there. I have a social anxiety disorder, my old therapist thought it was because of the 'accident' but in truth, I had the disorder before, I can never speak in front of people I'm not comfortable around. Maybe that's why I became mute, because everyone was treating me terrible, and I couldn't trust anyone, or maybe it's a miracle and my old therapist was right. Either way, I'm starting school tomorrow, because apparently having a mute person from a whole different country, with a terrible social anxiety disorder who knows absolutely no one, is the best idea. 

Anyway, it's called Gotham Academy, apparently it's for rich snobs, but I got in because of my grades. I was kinda a nerd back home, but I was also a bad ass, that no one messed with. Guess that wont be happening anymore. Oh well, that's all for today.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of school, the rumours about it was true, it really is filled with rich snobs who think their better than everyone. It's kinda sad. I tried blending in, I really did, but after seeing some innocent kid getting beat up, I kinda scraped the idea of blending in and punched the bullies in the nose. But the best part was that, when the kids tried to rat on me, the teacher thought it was a prank since I couldn't speak and they thought I was weak. The kid they were bullying was named Tim Drake, he was kinda nice, he gave me a tour around the school and showed me my locker as a thank you, it also turns out that I'm in the same class as his younger brother; Damian Wayne, Tim's adopted. Anyway, Damian was kinda hostile, like he was trying to push everyone away, to keep them or himself safe. Either way, I've made it my goal to get him to talk to me, which is kinda ironic as I don't speak. 

So yeah classes consisted of me annoying the crap out of Damian. Lunch was another story. The bullies I had punched from the morning came out of nowhere when I was trying to find the cafeteria and jumped me. Two was pinning me to a wall as the leader punched me, the others were just standing around, maybe they were moral support, I don't know. After the whole getting beat up, I spent the rest of lunch in the bathroom, which is where I am now, writing this.

yep that's the bell, I got to go, I wonder if anyone will notice the bruises. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

So it turns out someone did notice the bruises, two people actually. The first was Tim, I kinda accidentally ran into him in the hall. He seemed super worried, which is weird because we practically just met and he barely knows me. Tim also walked to me to class, much to my annoyance, I mean it would have been nice if Tim wasn't constantly asking me if I was okay or kept glancing over at my bruises. 

The second person was Damian, obviously, I hadn't even walked into class when he dragged me off into the nurses office for the bruises, muttering something abut how 'Drake was an idiot to take you to class' but I mean, who was Drake? Was that supposed to be Tim? I ended up staying in the nurses office the whole day, Damian had to go back after half an hour. After school ended, Tim and Damian both practically ambushed me the second I stepped out of the Nurses Office, and they tried to convince me to let them take me hope, key word being tried as I refused. Because 1 I didn't really want to be a bother and 2 because well, I didn't have the energy or want to answer the questions that would surely come from them finding out that I live in an Orphanage, is that selfish of me? 

But besides Damian and Tim, no one noticed or asked about the bruises, not the nurse or teachers at school, and not anybody at the orphanage, I don't really think anyone cared either. It's midnight right now, I don't want to sleep, I don't want yet another nightmare, like every other time. Have I mentioned the nightmares before? I don't think I have, but I've had them since the incident. 

The nightmares are usually just me, kneeling in a dark room, my hands bound with blood coating the floor, sticking to my knees as fear pulsed through my veins. Screams echo down from a hall, coated in darkness before three distinctive gunshots sound, one after the other. Silence follows, and after a few minutes of the silence footsteps are heard, walking closer and closer to me, before they stop right in front of me, but I can't move my gaze from the bloody floor, and then I wake up. 

Well that just got depressing, to be honest, I don't know how long I can stay aw


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

I guess I was really tired yesterday, as I fell asleep while I was writing the last entry. To be honest, I don't know why I'm not finishing the last entry, it just seems wrong, like modernizing an ancient painting. That probably doesn't make sense, but it doesn't just feel right.

Anyway, it's morning and I'm supposed to be getting ready for school, but I just wanted to write in this more, it's my last connection to home, well besides for the ring around my neck that my brother brought me. The ring is a world of Warcraft ring, there is also two daggers, but I lost them. I wish I could go home, I miss it, my brother nagging me to play with him, my dog barking at dust, my cat meowing for attention, even the fort we made, surrounded by sour grass. But above all I miss fighting ... I wonder if Miss Ryans (That's the owner of the orphanage) would let me do boxing again.... Welp I got to go, hell awaits.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

I would just like to say, that in the last entry, I definitely wrote school, not hell. But also MISS RYANS SAID NO!! Apparently the orphanage doesn't have enough money which sucks, I need to fight, to me it's like eating. I used to spend all my spare time training, or fighting. It feels weird not punching something. Ehh, who cares what adults say, I'm going to fight anyway, I just need a place to do it at...

On another note, school was absolutely boring, Damian and Tim both never left me side, expect for when Tim went to class. I learnt that Damian and Tim have 2 older brothers and 3 older sisters, all adopted with only Damian being the actual son of Bruce, which he apparently likes to remind everyone constantly. The oldest; Barbara Gordon was adopted a few years back, after her father died saving Gotham, and is currently traveling abroad. The next oldest is Richard Grayson, who is a police officer in Bludhaven. Then it's Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain who are both off in Asia for a work or something. Then it's Jason Todd, who is suspended from school for the month because of starting a fight. Then finally it's Tim, with Damian being the youngest. To be honest I feel sorry for Bruce, having to look after seven kids with no help but from an old english butler named Alfred.

Well, I best be off as I have a ton of homework to do, that I may or may not have been putting off until now,


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

I found a fight club,though it's illegal, I'm kinda debating whether I should fight or not. I mean I know it's illegal and but I need to fight, it's like second nature to me, I remember my mum used to say that I was always happiest when I was fighting. I tried to do it before. I was there just before I started writing this. The fighting club, had a bar like area surrounded by a cage. I was fine, until I saw the actual fights, the blood stains covering the floor, the blood coating their bodies as an almost savage look over took their eyes. It was to much like the 'incident'

The only reason I'm even writing now is because it helps me calm down, and I can't go back to the orphanage, struggling to breathe. So instead I'm at the park, the same park that I cross everyday when I walk to and from school. I'm sitting on a tree branch, because sitting on the ground is boring, and writing.

You know, I still haven't talked since the incident, Tim and Damian used to try and get me to talk, but they stopped after awhile, I think they think that I was born mute. I feel kinda guilty about that, I felt like I was lying to them, not to mention the fact that they still don't know that I live in an orphanage, but then again, it's only been a couple of days, I don't know why I'm so attached.

I better get going, it's almost dawn, and I'm 99% sure that I'll end up falling asleep, in class to make up for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

It's a miracle, I managed to stay awake during the whole school day. I barely did a thing, but I still managed to stay awake. I'm also going to Damian and Tim's house tomorrow straight after school, I blame the fact that I was half-asleep and they kept asking me other and another and other, so I might I kinda cracked.

The sad thing is that none of my friends from Australia, or any of my remaining family haven't even tried to contact me, and to be honest, I'm too afraid to try and talk to them first. I wonder what they think happened to me, I mean I did just vanish out of the blue... eh I'll try and find out when I'm waker, is that a word?

I'm going to sleep now, I don't want my grades slipping anymore. Oh who care about school anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

Holy Crap, I knew Damian and Tim had an expensive house, but that's just it, I thought it would be a house, not a manor!!! Also what the fuck is a manor? I mean why not just call it a mansion, I mean the house was massive, along with the garden, isn't that the definition of the mansion???? Anyway, Tim and Damian's rooms are extremely different. Tim's has geek posters, mostly of different games or famous gamers, with lots of technology. Damian on the other hand, was practically bare, with only a bed, drawers closet and a weapons rack. Yep Damian has a weapon rack in his room.... Cause that's totally not creepy.

I finally met Jason and Richard!!! Jason, who has a white streak running through his hair (it's awesome) is as violent as Damian, and a lot more hot-headed, though compared to Damian, he's probably an emotional mess. I didn't talk to him much, as Damian and Tim both kicked him out of the room we were in, but I got the feeling that he likes guns, he doesn't like following the rules.

Richard (though he prefers Dick) on the other hand, I got to know more, as he was the one who drove us to the manor. He was probably the nicest of the others, and I absolutely love accents, I don't know what's with me and accents, I remember I started watching the Good Doctor, just because of the main characters accent. Anyway, Dick was really fun to hang around.

Though according to Jason, I was a miracle worker, as I managed to get Damian and Tim in the same room, without them trying to kill each other.

I spent most of the day there, and ended up walking home, seeing as I refused to let them drive me home, as I still don't want them knowing that I live in an orphanage. Well, I better get going, the fight club, which I probably should find out the name of, awaits.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

It's been a week since I've wrote in this, I've just been extremely busy. Gotham Academy may be a school full of rich and egotistical snobs, but if one things for sure is that it has a lot of homework. For the whole week, every night, after lights out, I have been sneaking out of the orphanage and going to Echo (The fight club). I finally managed to not have a panic attack, and I'm planning on fighting tomorrow. Nothing much has actually happened this week. Though Jason is coming back to school next week. Well, there's not much else to write about, I still haven't said a word. I can't wait for tomorrow (it's Friday tomorrow).

Well I'm going to bed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

I DID IT, I DID IT, I FINALLY DID IT. Ha, it was so much fun, I felt alive, for the first time since the incident. I can't believe I did it!!!!!! Ah, and I WOOONNNN!!!!!! Also, which is a bonus, I got like fifty bucks from fighting. The only downside is that now I have a bruise on my jaw from the fight, but that's easy to fix, just a little makeup and no one will be able to tell the difference.

Well, that's pretty much it, school was boring like usual, the only thing different, is me, Damian, Tim and Jason are going to the park tomorrow, and the only reason Jason is going is because when Tim brought it up Mr Wayne, would only agree if Jason went. So yeah. Still can't wait. And I still have yet to speak, or be able to get a goodnight's sleep. Oh well, bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

So, Jason is actually pretty cool, and even though their not related by blood, him and Damian have very similar personalities. Today was really fun, though, and I can't wait to hang out with them some more. Though it ended terribly as some bullied tried to pick on me and Tim, though I'm pretty sure Jason gave them nightmares because of it though.

Thankfully they didn't notice the bruises, even if the bruises were covered by makeup, that had to be the most stressful part of the day, I kept thinking that the makeup was gone every time someone looked at me. I decided to not go to the fight club tonight, instead I'm going to a nearby gym to train, because I don't want to keep hiding bruises.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary,

So... I've kinda forgotten to right in this, and it's been a month since I've written in this thing. I've gotten even closer to the boys and because Damian and Jason are way too hard to say, and I'm lazy, I've started to call them Dami and Jay. The past month has been really fun, the only downside is that because of the fights and bruises, they think that I'm being abused by my 'family' and yes they still don't know that I live in an orphanage or anything about why I'm here, but they practically know everything else. Though I still feel really guilty as their my only friends, along with the rest of their family, and they all think that I actually can't speak. Still it's been a challenge to dodge all their questions about my family, which probably just fuels the whole being abused thing.

Though what can you do. Another good thing that has happened, is that I'm now the 'champion' of the fighting club, as I haven't lost once, though apparently a bunch of good fighters are coming in about a weeks time to test my strength, and to be honest I can't wait. To be honest I may be sorta kinda addicted to the fighting, oh well, what's the worst that.. Not finishing that sentence. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD!!! I managed to get see the batfamily in real life today. Though the reason was terrible. Because of some pyromaniac that scares away anyone who wants to adopt him, the orphanage caught on fire. Thankfully no one was hurt, and the fire was only on the first floor, but it was still awful. BUT I got to see the Batfamily because of it. Though for some reason they looked really familiar. Trust me, it was shocking and embarrassing to see them, especially since Red Robin was the one to pull me from the fire.

Okay so I'm slight fan girl about the batfamily, but it's nothing big, I just like reading articles about them and I have them as my background to my computer, a fact which Jay, Dami and Tim tease me about. Well I have to go, the police are still here, hell the fire was just put out before I started writing. So bye. 


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Diary,

THE WORST THING HAPPENED, the boys (Dami, Jay, Dick and Tim) found out about the fact that I'm an orphan. They confronted me about it at school today, it was like the first thing they said to me. I was so terrified, that they would hate me. But they didn't, which I don't know why I didn't see coming I mean their the nicest people I know, I mean yeah sure Dami and Jay are a bit dark, but once you know them their really nice, or at least you know what they mean.

But on a slightly more happier note, Christmas is coming, it's in about a week, and I'm slightly freaking out because it's my first Christmas without a family, because let's face it, who would want to adopt a 14 year old girl when they can have a much cuter 6 or 5 year old.... Well I'm just going to go before this becomes even more depressing. 


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Diary,

The boys are acting really weirdly, ever since they found out about me being an orphan, though every time I try and ask them about it they just smirk at each other, to say it's frustrating would be a major understatement. I only hope it's nothing bad... but one can only hope.

THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS ARE HERE, which means no school, which is awesome. And later the owner of the orphanage is taking us out for Christmas shopping. And I'm going to get something for Dami, Jay, Tim, Dick, Miss Ryans and Alfred. I would get something for the other members of the Wayne family but I barely know them, so I figured that it would probably just be creepy. I've already decided what I'm getting everyone and hopefully they like it, and of course I got the money from the fights. Speaking of which, that fight between the champions has been postponed because of the Batfamily being scene near the fight, so now it's on Boxing Day. Well I got to go, time for some shopping.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD, THE BEST THING JUST HAPPENED. Okay so today is Christmas and I finally found out why the boys have been acting strange. So apparently after they found out that I was orphan they told Bruce about it and, and I JUST GOT ADOPTED BY ONE OF THE MOST RICHEST FAMILY IN THE WORLD. I can't believe it, I'm so happy.

Okay so what happened, was that the boys were going to pick me up from the orphanage so we could hang out, and while I was showing the boys my room, for absolutely no reason at all Bruce was filling out the adoption papers. This has to be the best Christmas present ever.

Though I don't know how I'm going to get out tomorrow, welp I better go to downstairs, as I just finished unpacking, but damn my room is huge. 


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Diary,

I'm so nervous, today is the day of the big fight and I still have no idea how I'm getting out of the house, the front door is out, I don't think I ever actually considered going out of the front door, I mean I'm not that stupid. Though my room has a bloody balcony and I'm pretty sure I could get out of my room that way, the only downside is that my path goes right by Dami's window, so I don't know how I'm going to manage it.

I'm still trying to get over how big this house is, I mean it's only been a day, and I've already got lost about a hundred times. It's been fun though, barely a second goes by where something doesn't happen. Though normally it's Jay or Dami trying to kill someone, it's still nice. For most of yesterday I hanged out with the girls, who had come home for Christmas, so I spent alot of time getting to know them.

The only real bad thing was that they keep trying to know what happened to my family, they only stopped because Alfred threatened them with cookies. He then proceeded to talk to Bruce and now I'm apparently going to some girl named Dinah Lance, who is a personal friend to their family. Yay another therapist, just what I need.

Oh I almost forget, guess what I got the boys, though I feel really bad because I didn't get the girls anything. So I got Dami a decorative knife, made of plastic for safety reasons, I got Tim a computer game that I was telling him about, I got Jay a leather jacket, because it was the only thing I could think of, I got Alfred a new duster as he apparently enjoys cleaning, pretty sure his a robot, and I got Dick a set of chalk for gymnastics because he said he wanted to get back into that. They actually really liked the gifts. Anyway I got to go it's almost Dinner time and Alfred hates us being late to meals, but I don't know if I can eat because of tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Diary,

I WON!!!!! I BET THE TOP UNDERGROUND FIGHTERS OF GOTHAM!!!! I can't believe it, apparently now that I bet them, I have a sponsor and I'm now allowed to fight in better fight clubs and earn more money, though I could care less about the money because one my adoptive family is insanely rich and two because this was never about the money but about the fighting itself. The only really bad thing is that I now have a black eye. I honestly don't know what to do, I mean, what do I tell them? How the hell am I going to explain a giant black eye, that I got whilst I was supposed to be asleep????? I'm freaking out here, so I'm going to go and try and calm myself down... I'm gonna die.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Diary,

So... I didn't die, but they did notice, and after a meal of people awkwarding staring at my eye as I tried to ignore them all, Dami cornered me and demanding to know what happened. You know, I'm pretty sure he said something about killing somebody and I kinda told him I tripped whilst walking up the stairs. And I don't exactly think he believed me, though I guess he told everyone else what happened because no one asked, and by the time Lunch came around, everything went back to normal, but I still stayed in my room for the majority of the day.

Which failed spectacularly as Jay came and pulled me out of my room in the afternoon and I spent the rest of the day watching movies with the boys, which was really fun. You know, I'm happy that the cops moved me to Gotham, not the reason but still I'm glad I got to met them.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Diary,

Well... you know how, in my last entry, I said that I was finally happy. Well, I take that all back, I have never been more worried or nervous in my entire life. I mean sure I'm still happy about meeting the boys and the rest of the Wayne family, but today I learnt that the people who killed my family are coming for me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I mean the only reason I haven't been looking over my shoulders all this time, was because I thought my family's deaths were just by some random psychopath that just wanted to kill something, the only reason I've been able to sleep at night was because I thought the police was wrong, that they jumped to a conclusion, that they got five by adding two and two. But now his back, and I can't help but jump at every sound, and keep glancing over my shoulder. I couldn't even go fighting because I'm so terrified, and I can't sleep either, the whole reason I'm writing this entry.

The police came to me, we were having lunch and the door knocked, and Alfred led them in. Everyone thought they were here to arrest Jay or Dami for something stupid, and so did I, but then the sadness in their eyes, and the way they stared at me with pity made me think differently. And by the time the leading officer had opened his mouth, I knew what he was going to say. The police sat me down, in the lounge room, Bruce by my side as the others were most definitely eavesdropping behind the closed door.

It turns out that the police knew why the man was targeted me and my family. Apparently my grandfather on my father's side, the one we never speak of, ran the mafia, and apparently they asked my dad to join them, and when he said no they shot him, they asked the same to my mother and tried to shoot her, but my brother got in the way, before they killed my mum to. Apparently they found a camera that got it all on tape, they asked if I wanted to see it, and I almost puked at the thought, even hearing about it was enough to make me puke. After that Bruce lead me back to my room, where I've stayed ever since, though Alfred got me some of his famous cookies, but I haven't touched them, I can't, I still feel like I'm going to puke.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Diary,

It's been a month, a month since I found out that my family's killer was back. I haven't been able to pick this diary up since that day, I'm still questioning if I should just drop this diary in a fire, okay that may be an over reaction, but this diary is one of the few things that remind me of that night, I mean, I did start writing in this diary to get over it. A week after the big reveal, I started fighting again, to say it helped would be an understatement, it helped release all the tension that I had been holding onto me.

Because of the big reveal, which is what I'm now calling it, Bruce has ordered bodyguards to be on me 24/7 and so it doesn't interrupt my schooling (because apparently that's important) Bruce somehow managed to hire members from Young Justice. Which is what I'm calling it, as it's a way better name then 'the team'.The members include, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Impulse and the bat-family. Though Beast Boy will be tailing me as an animal, making sure no one knows it's him, Miss Martian is posing as a teacher and Impulse joined the school as an actual student, who I've been asked to show around and last but not least the Batfamily is going to be watching my house, and protecting it at night.

Even though I have all this extra protection, the boys have gotten even more protective to the point that I can't go anywhere without one of them and Dami keeps trying to murder random people just for looking at me weirdly... speaking of Dami, every time I sneak out at night, somehow not getting caught by the superheroes, Dami's room is always empty and I'm gone for most of the night. That along with the fact that the Wayne family is never in the same room as the member of the Batfamily that are their height, the batfamily looks like the Wayne family, are just some of the reasons why I think they might be the same family, which would be AWESOME. But it's probably just some stupid theory made by the paranoia of having someone out for your blood. Well I got to go, I promised Barbara, Steph and Cas that we could go shopping today. 


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD, it happened, I got caught, oh my god they saw me.

Okay so last night when I was in the middle of the biggest fight of the night, not only did the police storm in, but so did Batman, Robin, Blackbat and Spoiler, not to mention that Robin had stared right at me with shock. Soo... I have a feeling I'm in big trouble. But what if my wild theory was right? What if the batfamily really is my adopted family? Oh god, if that was true.

OH MY GOD, now Bruce wants to see me, we haven't even had breakfast, what if he knows??? Oh god I'm dead, if anyone is reading this, know that I don't have any regrets, expect for not eating that pizza with Dami. 


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Diary,

I was right, they are the batfamily. Okay so I just got back from talking to Bruce, and I was going to wait to write this entry till tomorrow instead of writing two in one days, but I just have to tell someone what I found out, but seeing as I can't actually tell anyone because they'll probably put me into a mental asylum for even daring to think it, so this was the next best option.

Okay so Bruce wanted to know how I got all of the bruises, and no matter what I said he wouldn't believe, granted it was all lies, but the way he kept asking for the truth, like he knew everything I said was a lie, like he knew what the real answer was. I mean sure, Batman or one of his protegees could of told Bruce, but it was the way he looked at me as he told me I could go, it was the same look Batman gave Impulse when he left me alone for like two seconds to get us some food. And though I don't have any actual solid proof that anyone would believe, I know for a fact that their the Batfamily, which like a said before, in a past entry, is AWESOME, you know, expect for the fact that they now know about the whole fighting thing... NO REGRETS


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Diary,

For the couple of days I've been following the boys, and I can now say with absolute certainty that an entrance to the Batcave, or whatever they call it, is in this house, and I'm ninety percent certain that it's in the study as that's how far I've managed to get to. Every night without fail the boys, and girls, all sneak down to the study after curfew. Though they only seem to be sneaking past my room, so the whole family is probably in on it, and I'll be back, it's the middle of the day, Alfred has gone shopping, Dami is away at his mum, Jay is off with his friends and the girls had dragged Dick and Tim off somewhere so I was completely alone in the house. So I'll be back.

OH MY GOD, I WAS RIGHT, THIS IS AMAZING. Okay so my hunch was correct, when I went into the study, I actually had no idea where to look at first, but then I noticed that the grandfather clock was slightly displaced and when I went closer there was a slight gap next to it, all it took was a slight nudge and a secret passage was revealed. I didn't actually go into the Batcave, more just looked from afar before placing the clock back and bolting to my room, as I heard someone coming home. Wait... I'll be back.

Okay so second time I've left while writing this. My adopted family came and they explained everything and why they became superheroes, Dami even told me that him, Cas, Steph and Bruce all saw me fight back at the fight club and told me that if I wanted to I could join them, after proper training of course, which I of course said yes happily. Well seeing as my training starts now, I have to go.


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Diary,

It happened, okay so the boys have been training me really hard and I'm pretty sure it's their own special way of showing their brotherly love for me. Right now the boys are out searching for the Joker with the girls searching for the Riddler. So besides for Alfred who is down in the Batcave helping them. But something else happened, okay so I've finally settled down more and I did it, I SPOKE, it was after a training session and Dami said something and I burst out laughing and spoke. To say it was a surprise to him was an understatement as he literally choked on the water he was drinking, Jay almost shoot his foot, Dick fell from the bar he was practising on and Tim fell of his chair. Almost immediately I burst out laughing and asked them what, it was only till Jay had pointed at me and exclaimed that I spoke was when I noticed I was speaking. Wait, what was that, I'll be right back, I heard a noise and seeing as the majority of the Wayne clan was said to be out for the night, it could be a thief so, I'm gonna go and check, BRB


	28. Chapter 28

BREAKING NEWS

The new adopted daughter of the famous Bruce Wayne was kidnapped last night by an unknown source while the only other member in the household was the old butler who was apparently making dinner in the kitchen downstairs. Of course this terrible incident was immediately followed up by the police, and though they still have yet to finish all the tests, it is believed that the person who kidnapped young Willow Fern-Wanye is the same person who killed her parents. The Wayne family was not available for questioning at this time but as soon as I know something, I promise you will to.

\- Vicki Vale


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Diary,

He's dead, oh god he's dead, it's over. The police shot him in the chest on their raid. I'm free, no more looking over my shoulder, no more flinching at every noise. My family has finally been avenged.

After I had left from my last entry, to investigate that sound, it turns out instead of a thief looking for quick cash it was my family's killer, I tried to fight back, but he was too strong and he managed to drag me out of the manor. The bastard had me for a week, and I have the scars to prove it, it was a week of torture before the boys and the police could find me and after the Batfamily had beat the crap out of him, he was arrested, but he tried to escape so the police ended up shooting him when he tried to hurt another officer. It's over, oh my god its over. I've been in the hospital for a week, and I'm still there now, though they managed to convert me from the hospital in Gotham to the med-bay in the cave, the secret headquarters of the 'team,' or Young Justice, and I told Dami what I called them, mostly by accident and now it's official their name is Young Justice, which is awesome. Over the past week, I haven't spoken much, just a couple of words and I can see the fear in the boys eyes that they think I'm gonna go mute again, but I know I'm not, because unlike the incident with my parents this time I have friends and family to pull me pack on my feet. Well on that sappy note, I'm going to leave it there, I need to rest anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Diary,

It's been a year since my family's killer was found and killed, a year since I started talking and a year since I've written in this thing. After I got out of the hospital, this book was put in a bag and that bag ended up getting lost, in my room, though I didn't need to write in it. I stopped going to therapy about a month ago, it turns out that the therapist that Bruce made me see before I got kidnapped was actually Black Canary. I'm now called Silver Robin and one of the best members of Young Justice if I do say so myself. And to be honest I don't think I've ever been more happy. So I'm writing in this too technically say I don't need to write in this, but this Diary has helped me through my family's death, but I don't actually need it anymore, so this is goodbye, and umm... this is weird, I'm gonna go.

\- Willow Fern


End file.
